User talk:Phin68
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas and Ferb: The Next Generation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 20:19, 26 April 2009 Re:Block Done. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Notes Okay, I've blocked him. Also, as I see you're more active than I here, I'm thinking about giving you adminship. If you can promise to keep a good head I think I'll give it to you. Sound good? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :That's fine with me. And yes, I'll keep an eye on this wiki too. :) Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, you're an admin now. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Flash! Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yo What's Up Phin68 How are you and how long have you been on Phin68? I love dachshunds. Anyways, how do you sign up if you don't know the password? --User 99.225.214.77 What password? 05:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I heard of you from SpongeBob Fanon Wiki!--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 04:47, 23 August 2009 Spotlight Request Hi. Phineas and Ferb fanon is looking good and you've obviously worked hard on it. Right now there are about 70 uncategorized pages; could you find them a home? Let me know when you've taken care of them. -- Wendy (talk) 19:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Phin68, when can the featured article be changed? I'm tired of it being "Hot Day." Phineasnferb talk to me 20:09 21 July 2009 (UTC) Trapped in a character box Ummmm.........I have a private age (hint: it's under 18) and I was wondering how do you make character boxes? Because I wanna create some on my Patricia and Florence page. Till then, The unnamed user, Brooke Echegaray I did the infoboxes for you on your Patricia and Florence page, Brooke Echegaray Hi! Um.... when you get time please check out my article Old Friend From Britian! Let me know what you think! Thanks! ~Disneygirl94 HELP WITH INFO BOXES! Hi again! I need the same help with the character boxes for my story Old Friend From Britian! thanks! ~Disneygirl94 Thanks! Thanks 4 your compliments! they mean a lot! anyways, I know about vanessa and all, I just wanted a different girl with ferb! lol but thanks again! ~Disneygirl94 Another question. Hey again! um ok so what do I do If i wanna get a differnt picture 4 the infobox? I mean, I wanna change it. If you could just tell me how to do it or do it yourself that would be great! I have a better pic I want to put up! thank you! ~Disneygirl94 Profanity in username Don't you think you aught to do something about the profanity in A**hole4897 --Zaggy (talk) 16:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's good. I think I'll make a template to notify people of blocking when they go to people's user pages. --Zaggy (talk) 18:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, yes you may. Thank you for asking! ~Disneygirl94 Newbie Hey, just wanted to let you know, I love this website already, and my friend has an account on it too. This just can't get any better!!!! ^.^ Newbie whoops! that last post was by me, --MarieMunro 01:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Shipping Blog Hello! Just wanted to say I saw the shipping blog and I also saw my Ferb/emily pic on there and I LOVE it! thanks! ~Disneygirl94 A fan series to die for........ Glad I caught your attention with the fancy title, now im going to keep your attention till your done reading because I have been working on this phineas and ferb series for a long time and i want to know what to do when i finish episode 1. First Q, can i even post a series on this website? second: will you help me make the page look right, with all the proper boxes for the right things? (ive gotten in really bad touble on other wikas for just THAT, even gotten banned.) third: if you cant help me, then where CAN i get help? Agent Cat 23:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Help please :) Hey, there is a spammer spaming all my blogs, and it is unknow who is doing it. Anyway how to get rid of it? This is the user 222.127.223.70 please help me. --Singerbabexo 05:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) no prob! Hey Phin68! yes, I will do that picture you requested. Won't be a problem! currently right now I am working on a pic 4 singerbabexo and it is about done so yes, I can get you in. That sounds like a cute picture and story! and the pic is adorable of Ferb and Emily! nice work! ~Disneygirl94 Oh wait Oh wait hold on... are Phineas and Isa captured like by the bad guys? are they prisoners?? cause IDK how to draw it are they in a prison???..thanks! ~Disneygirl94 huh Ok...soooooooo you don't want me to draw it till you post the story????? :) ok so I won't do it yet..... oh wait ill draw it!!! sorry i got confused... Thank you!!! Thank you very much for fixing the problem!!! That means alot to us!!! Thank you! :) --Singerbabexo 01:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) hi its great to be on phineas and ferb fanon. I am a huge fan of phineas and ferb and perry ROCKS so thats why i made him a sidekick Flame the platypus. Sonichog5 20:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok! I am working on it right now actually........I am handcuffing both of their hands together. Is that ok? ~Disneygirl94 Oh no wait! Oh no no! however you want it I would be happy to! I haven't really done both their hands together..it was just an idea! no really how do you want it?? I'll do season 8.I've been doing this stuff scince Phineas and Ferb came out!--HiBy25 11:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Editing D'ya think I could do Season 9? Only if it's availible. A fan series to die for...... when its made. STILL NEED HELP. Im about to post a preview to my new series, but to post a episode I still need to have my problem solved, if you forgot what it was i copyed my old comment for you. "Glad I caught your attention with the fancy title, now im going to keep your attention till your done reading because I have been working on this phineas and ferb series for a long time and i want to know what to do when i finish episode 1. First Q, can i even post a series on this website? second: will you help me make the page look right, with all the proper boxes for the right things? (ive gotten in really bad touble on other wikas for just THAT, even gotten banned.) third: if you cant help me, then where CAN i get help?" Agent Cat 03:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) A fan series to die for...... when its made. STILL NEED HELP. Im about to post a preview to my new series, but to post a episode I still need to have my problem solved, if you forgot what it was i copyed my old comment for you. "Glad I caught your attention with the fancy title, now im going to keep your attention till your done reading because I have been working on this phineas and ferb series for a long time and i want to know what to do when i finish episode 1. First Q, can i even post a series on this website? second: will you help me make the page look right, with all the proper boxes for the right things? (ive gotten in really bad touble on other wikas for just THAT, even gotten banned.) third: if you cant help me, then where CAN i get help?" Agent Cat 03:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Season 9 Thanks--HiBy25 11:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) thanks phin68 ! sorry i answerd so late i aint been on here since sunday im relly only gonna be on friday saterday and sunday in less im out of school help whats up phin68? can u help me with putting up a article ? 2 years later its called 2 years later... Hey Phin68, No I don't mind. I would be happy too! would you like it colored? and yes, it will be modest. I am glad you asked. Thanks! Ferb/Emily Ok so Ive got it drawn! I am going to outline it then color. It should be up ASAP. ~Disneygirl Help How do you do those boxes where it tells you all about te character??? Emilylover224 Hey Phin68, so here is the pic! enjoy! along with a few others! ~Disneygirl It was fun! no prob! and no thank you! this is so nice! ~Disneygirl Thanks Thanks you. DO ME A QUICK FAVOR! Please Could you spread the word about Baljeet Goes Home? I made it and I want everyone to know about it because it's a cool idea. Tell me if you will and what you think of the article if you don't mind. Thanks dude!-- 17:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Perryiscoolasice you kno the story the evil versions pfi i made that can u put it under my name i wasnt registered when i made that comment boxes i made a new article and i want 2 put comment boxes can u help Nan the cowdog 23:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) nan the cowdog reply 2 2 years later ya make it blue pleas. thanks i know about computers but not that much dont expect a reply so soon tho i only do this on weekends Raya Thanks! Raya Thanks! Raya Thanks!